castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Veritas
VeritasCastle - Episode 6.22 - Veritas - ABC Press Release is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season of Castle. Summary A secret investigation conducted by Beckett related to her mother's murder goes awry when a man she has been surveilling is killed. When evidence links Beckett to the victim, she and Castle become the targets of a manhunt that puts both of them in grave danger. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Jack Coleman as William Bracken *Jonathan Adams as Vulcan Simmons *Alex Fernandez as Capt. Marcus Donovan *David Gautreaux as Dr. Oliver Pressing *Ayanna Berkshire as Interviewer *Tom Billett as Sergio *Joshua Wolf Coleman as Reporter #2 *Chic Daniel as Thomas *Brent Alan Henry as Uni *Grace Rowe as Reporter #1 Special Uncredited Guest Cast *Geoff Pierson as Michael Smith *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Roy Montgomery (flashback scene) Quotes :Castle: Great. So guess what happened? :Beckett: You were kicked out of the hotel for throwing a crazy party? :Castle: Those were the days. No… :Beckett: We've been tracking Vulcan’s network. Maybe we can help. :Mr. Smith: Detective, you are radioactive. You can’t even help yourself. Don’t try to contact me again. :Castle: Smith! There must be something we can do. :Mr. Smith: Run. Disappear. Because if you don’t, he will kill you. :Beckett: Yes, sir. Tons of times. But I haven’t found anything that seems relevant. :Montgomery: Well keep looking. You never know when something might turn up. :Beckett: You know, Castle, my mom had a saying. Vincit Omnia Veritas. :Castle: Truth conquers all. :Beckett: We’ll never find the truth if we run away. :Castle: Kate, we’re never going to find the truth if we’re dead. We’re not running away. We’re surviving, okay? We’re living to fight another day. We will take down Bracken. :Beckett: Castle – :Castle: Shh. It’s not your fault. :Beckett: I really thought we were gonna make it. :Castle: Hey. Whatever happens... :Beckett: I found the tape. I found it. It’s over. Senator Bracken, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and the murder of my mother, Johanna Beckett. :Caste: She’s proud of you. Wherever she is, she’s proud. :Beckett: I never could have done this without you. Featured Music Trivia *This episode marks Senator Bracken finally getting arrested for fraud, conspiracy and the murder of Beckett's mother Johanna Beckett. *It's revealed that Mr. Smith had faked his death in After the Storm to go into hiding with the help of a friend, Dr. Oliver Pressing. *This episode shows Montgomery and Beckett when they both met in the evidence room. *Beckett finally uncovered concrete evidence of Senator Bracken's wrongdoing. It was in the form of a tape Montgomery had given to her mother, who had hidden it inside an elephant figurine which Beckett had kept on her desk at the precinct. *In Always, Beckett's mother's gravestone reads Vincit Omnia Veritas which means "truth conquers all" in Latin. *Before becoming a homicide detective, Beckett worked as a patrol officer. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Beckett Conspiracy